Confessions
by midnightmarina
Summary: Nico di Angelo has confessed his true feelings to Percy. What happens when he begins to reciprocate them? Percico/Nicercy/Nircy/Pico/Pernico/WHATEVER THEY'RE CALLED
1. Chapter 1: Confessions

**WARNING: This is a slash. BoyxBoy. Don't like it, don't read it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series—Rick Riordan does. Trust me; if I were Rick, Percico would already be canon. **

**ADDITIONAL NOTES: Sorry if characters are OOC. I'm a fanfic-writing noob. XD**

* * *

Percy Jackson threw Mrs. O'Leary's stick across the field. It was a nice day out; the sun was shining; the birds were chirping—that sort of day. Mrs. O'Leary's stick, what with her being a hellhound and all, was really more of a small, uprooted tree, but Percy didn't mind.

As Mrs. O'Leary bounded back to Percy so that he could throw her stick once more, Nico di Angelo- who _rarely_ showed up at Camp Half-Blood anymore- walked over to Percy.

Percy, noticing the other boy, quickly chucked Mrs. O'Leary's stick across the field. "Hey," Percy greeted, addressing Nico. He brushed his hands off on his faded jeans.

"Hey," Nico replied, a ghost of a nervous smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "Um," he continued, "uh…Percy, do-would you mind if I…uh…were to tell you…something? It- it's kind of been in the back of my mind these past…few days. So- uh, yeah."

Percy smiled thoughtfully. He thought that it was adorable- yes, _adorable_- when Nico babbled incessantly, as Nico didn't really talk to Percy all that much. Percy had always assumed that Nico's refraining from speaking to him without purpose was due to the fact that, a few years ago, Bianca, Nico's older sister, had died on Percy's watch. "Sure, Nico," he said, still smiling. "What is it?"

"We-ell," Nico began slowly, a blush beginning to form on his cheeks and creeping up his neck, "you… You might hate me for it… But, I…I have to tell you, so" –Nico let out a nervous, breathy laugh- "here goes nothing: I…uh, well… How do I say this… um, Percy, I kinda…"

At this point, Percy wanted to shake the words out of Nico.

"…Kinda…um, I sort of…love…you?"

Percy gaped at Nico. _Wait. What?_ "Uh…wh-wh-what?" he said, his brain unable to come up with a normal sentence.

Nico turned beet red and looked down, embarrassed. "S-sorry… I-I shouldn't have said that… _gods,_ I'm an idiot."

At that, Percy snapped out of his _'wait, what?'_ stupor. "What? No. You're not an idiot. _No._ I mean …Y-you're smart, and…cute… What?" It was Percy's turn to blush.

"Well…I'm an idiot for saying that, at least…" Nico trailed off, seemingly oblivious to the fact that Percy had just called him 'cute'. "I… I should go, now, and… If you don't want to talk to me, or see me…ever…again, then… I understand. I- I'll just…" Nico turned around. "I'll just go now. Bye, Percy."

But Percy didn't want Nico to go. "Nico!" he called, walking briskly after the pale Italian boy. "Wait!"

Nico stopped, but didn't turn around; he just stood there. Percy jogged up to him, afraid that he was about to shadow travel away into the darkness. He was known for doing that.

Percy stopped in front of the boy; gingerly placed a hand on his shoulder. "Nico," Percy said softly, "I would _never_ hate you. _Ever._ I mean …you know that I'll accept you, always, no matter what, so… Just, don't." Percy bit his bottom lip, unsure of how Nico would react—especially since, apparently, he _loved_ him.

Nico's cheeks tinged pink; he closed his eyes. "Percy," the son of Hades began in a strained voice, "I'm not sure of what you're trying to do, Percy. I can't stay here; can't you _see_ that? I don- I can't."

Percy removed his hand from Nico's shoulder and gave him a thoughtful smile. "I…Nico, I understand where you're coming from; I know what not fitting in feels like. All demigods do, at some point, at least. But saying that, just because Hades is your father, you'll never fit in—it's no excuse. The Nico that _I_ know isn't cruel, or calculating—he'd do _anything_ to protect the ones that he loves. I… I'm the same way, Nico, and—"

Nico's soft, slightly chapped lips were suddenly on Percy's, effectively cutting off his voice.

The kiss itself probably only lasted ten seconds, but, to Percy, it lasted an eternity. And not in the weird, _holy-Zeus-I'm-kissing-a-guy_ way that Percy had expected. It was loving and sweet, and soft in the most unexpected way. Nico's eyes were squeezed tightly shut the entire time; Percy's sea-green ones were open, both in surprise and so that he could take in Nico's expression of happiness; of desire; of passion; of pleasure; and pf love.

In the end, though, it was Nico who pulled away.

"_Cazzo,_" he whispered to himself. The pale boy turned around, again, and began briskly walking away. Percy was too shocked to try to stop him again.

_What Nico just did,_ Percy thought.

_Is it bad that… I liked it?_


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Sorry

**WARNING: This is a slash. BoyxBoy. Don't like it, don't read it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series—Rick Riordan does. Trust me; if I were Rick, Percico would already be canon. **

**ADDITIONAL NOTES: Sorry if characters are OOC. I'm a fanfic-writing noob. XD**

* * *

It was a week after Nico's confession, and Percy still found himself thinking about it.

Especially the kissing part.

Especially when he was with Annabeth.

It was weird for him. Now, whenever Annabeth and he kissed, it wasn't the same, to Percy, as it had been with Nico; which was electric. It didn't have the same unexplainable spark, as it had when Nico kissed Percy. It wasn't passionate. It was, however, sloppy and rushed, in comparison to when he and Nico had kissed, where Percy had felt as if they'd shared a tender, loving connection.

But, it wasn't as if Percy could _tell_ Annabeth all that.

Which, to Percy, was the hardest part—keeping her in the dark. And, although Percy knew that he _probably_ should tell Annabeth, he wasn't quite sure of how she would take the news of Percy feeling things that he should be feeling with his girlfriend, but instead feeling those things with another person, let alone a _guy._ Percy suspected that she would take the news badly, but he knew that he couldn't hide it from her much longer. Annabeth was exceptionally smart, even among Athena kids—she would figure out that something was wrong, or at least didn't feel right, with her boyfriend before long.

Yes, Percy would have to tell her—soon.

And so, two days later, Percy had singled out Annabeth from a group of her half-siblings and told her that he had to tell her something. Annabeth, looking confused, followed Percy to a lone oak tree, far away from the campers.

"Annabeth," Percy began as they sat down on the grass, "I- You should know this; it would be only fair if you did.

"Nine days ago, I was playing with Mrs. O'Leary, and…Nico di Angelo showed up. I- He said that he needed to tell me something, as I'm doing with you now. And…well, that something was…that he loved me. Or, loves me. Present-tense." Annabeth, who'd been quiet the entire time, either already knew this or had a _really_ good poker face; her expression was devoid of all emotion. Percy cleared his throat and continued. "So… Nico was saying that he was an idiot, and that he shouldn't have said that, and that I'd probably hate him, but…I kept denying it, because none of it was true, and" –Percy swallowed- "then… He…kind of…_kissed _me."

At that, Annabeth's petite jaw dropped open. "Wh- What do you mean, he _kissed_ you? On the cheek, or…the lips?"

"On the lips," Percy replied hesitantly. _You still didn't tell her how you _felt_ when he kissed you!_ "And…um… That-that wasn't it. I- I sort of… kissed him back."

"_What?_" Annabeth blurted out. "Wh- You-you kissed him back?"

Percy felt his cheeks redden. "Annabeth, I- I'm sorry, but… What I felt with Nico, well, it- I've never really felt what I did with him with you, and… I… I think that it would be better, for the both of us, if…if we broke up."

Annabeth's façade of anger disappeared. To Percy's utmost surprise, she smiled. "Percy, I really am happy for you- really. All I want, all I've _ever_ wanted, was for you to be happy. And… If I can't give you that, I understand. I do." Annabeth took Percy's hand in her own and continued. "Thank you for telling me this, though, Percy. I… We've always been better off as friends. And… I love you."

"I love you, too," Percy replied. It wasn't even a lie, not exactly. He just didn't love Annabeth in _that way._ He loved her as a _friend,_ just as she'd said.

Annabeth smiled sadly. After a moment or two, she got up and walked away, presumably back to her cabin.

Percy, however, opted to stay by the oak tree for a while, comforted by the solidity of it. Then, after an hour or so, he, too, went back to his cabin, thinking of Nico yet again.

* * *

**EXTRA NOTES: Sorry if you ship Percabeth. (Wait, no I'm not! XD) But, this was bound to happen; it was necessary to the plot. Percico for the win! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Injuries

**WARNING: This is a slash. BoyxBoy. Don't like it, don't read it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series—Rick Riordan does. Trust me; if I were Rick, Percico would already be canon. **

**ADDITIONAL NOTES: Sorry if characters are OOC. I'm a fanfic-writing noob. XD  
MORE ADDITIONAL NOTES: **Shout-out to SirPepsi, who is just an amazing person, and who reviewed my fanfic. I lack confidence as a writer- I think that all writers do- and they just helped me with that issue. (Also: You guys should read their fanfic,_ The Son of Hypnos, _which is just an awesome fic. PLUUUUS they update regularly :D)

* * *

Percy was lying down on his bed.

Nico di Angelo stood over him, smirking in a way that Percy could only describe as _sexily._ The paler demigod leaned down and kissed Percy passionately; Percy would his hands through Nico's messy blue-black curls. A moan escaped from Nico's soft lips, causing a certain place of Percy's to grow rigid, and Percy closed his eyes in ecstasy. "_Percy,_" Nico sighed. His voice, however, sounded…different. Reedier, somehow. "_Percy._"

It was all that Percy could hear now: his name, echoing off of the walls of his cabin. It was as if ten people were repeating his name, over and over, all at once. Percy's vision grew fuzzier, putting Nico out of focus.

And then he woke up, feeling slightly deflated; like a kid who'd been expecting gold but instead got a measly pebble. "Percy?" The voice that Percy had been hearing in his dream was just Grover, Percy's longtime best friend. Percy's eyes opened.

"Perce, you gotta get up, man; fast. Some" –Percy sat up, rubbing his eyes wearily- "idiot summoned a monster—_accidentally, _he says—in the camp, and…well, it's gotten out of hand, and honestly they need all the help that they can get." Grover, not surprisingly, looked worried.

Percy was up now; he pulled on his orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and a pair of jeans. "Have any campers been injured?" Percy asked whilst tying his shoelaces.

Grover bit his lower lip. "Only one so far," he answered. "Nico."

At that, Percy nearly fell over. "_What?_ …Wait, he's here? But- no. No, no, no—he's fine, right? I mean, he'll…he'll be okay?"

Grover lowered his eyes. "We…we think so, but-"

But Percy was already out the door.

Ten minutes later, the monster, a Hydra, burst into fine dust as a child of Ares hacked off the final head with a battle-axe. As that happened, Percy rushed to the infirmary (which, really, was more of a just-set-up tent) to see how Nico was doing. Along the way, Percy prayed to _all_ the gods to keep Nico alive, to not let him die like this.

Percy lifted the white flap of the tent and immediately spotted Nico. As there were only three injured campers occupying the space, it wasn't hard; Percy watched as a few children of Apollo flitted around the pale boy's cot. Percy's heart sank as he truly saw the boy—Nico didn't look good, to say the least. He had a deep, long gash traveling up his forearm; various bruising and scraping obscured most of his face; a torn pant leg exposed a bloody part of Nico's left thigh. The son of Hades moaned quietly in pain. Percy walked over to the space that Nico was occupying and knelt down. "Hey, Nico," Percy whispered, plastering an encouraging smile onto his face. "How…how are you?"

Nico opened one swollen eye. "P-Percy?" he croaked, his voice jagged. The pale boy coughed, clearing his throat. "I- I've been better, I guess."

Percy chuckled. If Nico was cracking jokes, then he couldn't be in _that_ bad of a condition—right? "Y-yeah," the son of Poseidon managed. Percy was just too happy that Nico was acting somewhat normally. "Nico… H-how did this happen to you?"

The paler boy stretched out his legs on the cot. "It's…a long story," he said, avoiding the question.

"I like long stories."

"Well…okay." Nico paused to yawn, his mouth forming a little _o_. "I- After…the _thing_…a week and a half ago" –Percy assumed that this "thing" that Nico spoke of was his confiding in Percy that he loved him- "when I shadow traveled away, I-well, I went to San Francisco, and…let's just say that there were a lot of monsters there," Nico began. "On the plus side, though, I… I found out that I have a half-sister. Hazel. She's…a lot like me, per se. But, then, I Iris-messaged Camp Half-Blood, and, after Chiron told me what was going on right then, I came here as quickly as I could. Unfortunately" –Nico chuckled, as if recalling a funny memory- "for me, I shadow traveled to right where the Hydra was…and, now, here I am."

"Oh," Percy said intelligently. _Really? Nico tells you all that and all you can say is 'oh'? Good job, Percy!_ Percy thought. "Well… I'm glad that you're okay," Percy added. He took Nico's cold hand in his warm one, which resulted in the younger demigod blushing.

"P-Percy, what are you…?" Nico asked, trailing off.

The son of Poseidon, still holding Nico's hand, had tilted up Nico's chin ever so slightly, leaned in, and pressed his lips softly to Nico's.

After a few seconds had passed, Percy pulled back and gently rested his forehead on Nico's. Percy smiled. "Nico," he whispered, "I… _I love you._"


	4. Chapter 4: Perfectly Sane fin

**WARNING: This is a slash. BoyxBoy. Don't like it, don't read it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series—Rick Riordan does. Trust me; if I were Rick, Percico would already be canon. **

**ADDITIONAL NOTES: Sorry if characters are OOC. I'm a fanfic-writing noob. XD**

* * *

The next day, Nico was better, aside from some minor scrapes. Percy was happy, but for other reasons that did not include Nico's speedy recovery (although, of course, he was happy about that as well)—he was happy because of Nico and his relationship status. Shortly after Percy had kissed Nico, Percy had asked Nico if he wanted to be his boyfriend; to which Nico replied, "_Hell_ yes."

Yes, it was a good day for the two demigods.

But it was all so surreal to Percy. How had he gone from dating Annabeth, not even _entertaining_ the idea of dating a guy, let _alone_ Nico di Angelo, to, not even two weeks later, _dating_ Nico.

It was crazy to Percy, but, at the same time perfectly sane.

And so that was how they both carried on—at least, how they _tried_ to. There were always those slightly annoying- okay, _really_ annoying- sons and daughters of Aphrodite, who would go up to them whenever Percy and Nico were holding hands, or something. "Are you two _dating?_" they would all ask. In answer, both Percy and Nico would blush; sometimes Nico would move away conspicuously from Percy, other times Nico would squeeze Percy's hand and inch closer to his boyfriend, both of which resulted in the child of Aphrodite squealing in supposed delight, and racing off, presumably to gossip about them to the other children of Aphrodite, or, frankly, anybody who'd listen.

Of course, Grover and Annabeth knew about Percy and Nico's relationship with each other, and, naturally, supported them, but it didn't stop the two of them from complaining about all of the fluffiness going on between the happy couple. And, although Nico didn't want any extra attention brought towards Percy and he- they already received enough questions and strange looks as it was from the other campers-, but, in that moment, Percy literally could not resist leaning in and giving Nico a small peck on the cheek. As Percy had come to expect of Nico, the younger demigod's cheeks took on a slightly pinkish tinge, but, _un_like the other times before, when Percy had kissed him in public, when Nico would pull away from Percy, Nico surprised his boyfriend by snuggling up closer to Percy and resting his head on his chest. Percy smiled amorously.

Yes, he could live with this, this being surrounded by his accepting friends and loving boyfriend.

He could definitely live with this.

And so, later on that day, Percy and Nico found themselves alone in Percy's cabin, sitting on his bed, talking and cuddling and, yes, kissing. Nico was his missing puzzle piece, Percy had decided. To Percy, Nico was his anchor; his solidity; the one that kept him happy- which, for a demigod, was harder than it sounded to do- and the one who loved him.

To cherish; to hold; to protect—that's what Percy planned to do, at least for however long Nico would let him. _And anything other than that,_ Percy though as he and Nico shared yet another tender, amorous kiss, _would be absolute crazy talk._

**_~fin~_**

* * *

**MORE ADDITIONAL NOTES: **Ohmygods! Um, I just wanted to give a huge THANK YOU to _everybody_ that read, reviewed, and/or favourited _Confessions._ Seriously. If I could hug you _all_, one by one, I would. ^3^ But…yeah, I guess that this is it for this fanfiction; though I have, like, 5-6 plots in my head, or already started. They may or may not be all Percico plots. Ehehehehe. :D

Shout-outs to: SirPepsi, for being awesome and reviewing multiple times (for which I can't seem to thank them enough for); to Stygian Sparrow for reviewing and, again, being awesome. Both of the previously listed people have PJO fanfic that is just amazing, so I will share them with you! If you're even reading this. Lol:

-SirPepsi : The Son Of Hypnos

-Stygian Sparrow : Nightmares

~shipper46


End file.
